


another rainy day

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nahdar Vebb (Mentioned) - Freeform, Plo Koon (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: Commander Monnk of the GAR is stuck on an isolated hilltop with his men and general after an unexpected flood, clankers on, quite literally, boats, advancing on every side. Oh, and the general is injured. And shirtless. You know, just the usual.





	another rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @finish-the-clone-wars' prompt on tumblr for Writing Wednesday - "trapped".  
> Yeah, I know I have at least three WIPS. My life is Interesting right now, so this is what you get.
> 
> And yeah, I know that Monnk doesn't have a canon rank, but I like him.

“Don’t worry, Commander, we’ll get out of this just fine,” said General Fisto, clapping a webbed hand onto his pauldron, sending droplets of pooled rain into the already muggy air, but Monnk thought that his usual smile was looking just a little forced.

Not wanting to make himself a wet blanket (there were enough of those in their packs already, thanks to the unexpected flooding), he refrained from talking until the clankers’ boats were almost close enough to the exposed hilltop to shoot – and reach. Taking out his DCs, he cast a glance towards Kit’s ingited saber and gestured towards the tight bandages that had been wound around his torso, which were soaked-through with both rain and agean-coloured blood – water helped Nautolans heal faster than just air, which he had taken as a convenient excuse to strip off his tunics and enjoy the rain until the seppies had been sighted.

“Sir, perhaps you should stay behind the men, in the middle of the circle.”

The droid commander gave an order, and hundreds of weapons were lifted in unison; Kit shifted his position into a defensive stance. “I appreciate the concern, Monnk, but I will be alright.”

“Like hell he will,” griped Slice, the medic, quietly (at least, he had thought when he had said it) and Monnk glared at him through his bucket, gesturing _not now_.

All the same, he cast an anxious glance towards his General. Jedi had a nasty talent of pretending they were fine until collapse, and Kit had been pushing himself altogether much too hard after the death of his former Padawan three months ago.

“Fire!” said the droid, and small beams of red and blue joined the larger one of green in its blur of motion. Monnk shook his head, both to snap himself into the fight and to get the water off his bucket. _At least the General likes the conditions_ , he thought grimly as he snapped off one-two-three-four-five-and-seven shots.

General Plo’s reinforcements must still have be trapped behind the stormfront – it was up to just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are lovely, even if you just say "cool"!


End file.
